Nevada is the fastest-growing state in the nation. In 1986, a T32 grant to the University of Nevada, Reno provided two stipends for cancer research training within the new Cell and Molecular Biology (CMB) Graduate Program. Nevada's first biomedical training grant now supports four trainees per year, about 16% of the CMB predoctoral students. Dorothy Hudig, Ph.D., Professor of Immunology, directs the cancer research training program. There are 3 major changes in this competitive renewal. (1) Predoctoral training includes opportunities to participate in the NIH Graduate Partners Program. (2) With NCI program approval, a 5 year phase-in plan will add postdoctoral cancer research training and result in 25% predoctoral trainees (2 pre, 6 post) by the next competitive renewal. (3) The program has established an extramural Advisory Committee for Postdoctoral Career Development, to make Nevada a site to develop approaches for successful career advancement. Graduate students are selected for T32 support after advancement to candidacy; their cancer research training includes a Cell and Molecular Biology of Cancer Course, cancer research seminars and journal clubs, exposure to oncology patients, and cancer-related thesis research. Seventeen students were supported by the last award; 13 graduates and 4 continuing students. They published 38 papers. The twelve T32 faculty sponsors are in 5 departments within 4 administrative units and have 29 extramural competitive grants, with an average of $297,000 annual direct costs per sponsor. Many of the postdoctoral trainees will enter with appointments promotable to research professors and will be helped to obtain the independent funding needed to develop their careers. Their training includes community-based cancer research training, such as attendance of tumor board presentations and an oncology journal club with the residents in internal medicine; training in job-related skills such as personnel management; and private career counseling. [unreadable] [unreadable]